


celestial glories

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: 31 Days of OTP Feels meme [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, LLF Comment Project, Poetry, Post-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: I. She is his sun.II. She thinks a lot about how the moon is on a 28 day cycle around the earth.III. What does it mean to be star-crossed?





	celestial glories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Sun  
> Day 8: Moon  
> Day 9: Stars
> 
> So...I wrote some poetry? It's been a good long while since I really attempted that, so go easy on me haha. But I'm ultimately satisfied with how these three came out :)

**I. Sun.**

She is his sun.  
Radiant.  
Warm.  
Golden.

There are days he wakes up and she feels far away and the  
     skies are gray and he thinks he won’t be able to go on.  
Until  
She rotates back into his life  
Slots back into place  
Caresses him with the warm rays of her smile  
And his skies become blue. 

There are clouds she cannot drown out  
But she is still enough,  
He knows.  
He read once,  
_you can still get a sunburn  
__on an overcast day._  

So surely he can still be buffered by her light  
When the world is at its darkest.

* * *

**II. Moon.**

She thinks a lot about how the moon is on a 28 day cycle  
around the earth. 

It’s not so much that she never thought about it before,  
because there’s all kinds of imagery that has been used in  
all kinds of literature and English classes about how the  
moon is a feminine symbol, though she’s also heard that it  
symbolizes evil.

When she sees him under the light of the full moon,  
beautiful, vibrant, with sharp teeth, she can’t reconcile the  
idea of evil with who she sees. Scott is kind and strong and  
more wonderful than any shifting tides, any dark forests,  
anything at all.

When she sees him under the light of the full moon, she  
feels the same shock of electricity running through her  
veins that she feels when she turns the lights on without  
touching a switch, when she spars with her mother, when  
she drives down an empty highway in the middle of the day,  
favorite song blasting.

When she sees him under the light of the full moon, she  
thinks about the cycle, how she has to wait 28 days before  
seeing him like this again.

(Yet she finds him just as breath-taking when she sees him  
under the light of the gibbous, half, crescent, new moon.)

* * *

**III. Stars.**

What does it mean to be star-crossed?  
Not favored, ill-fated, _doomed_.  
And maybe they are star-crossed, he thinks, when she  
     leaves.  
Maybe they are, she thinks, as the years pass and they are  
     alone.

What does it mean to be written in the stars?  
Destiny, luck, _meant to be_.  
Not that it should be easy, or quick.  
Stars are patient, but ever present. 

What does it mean, when they meet again, years later?  
The sun shines. The moon glows. The stars—  
_Sing_. 

They exhale as one,  
And greet each other  
As friends, lovers, _soul mates_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
